Holding Tighter
by Just A Girl In The Shadows
Summary: Shizuo is ignoring Izaya and the informant needs to know why. Established relationship!Shizaya, fluff/drabble, oneshot.


**I don't own Durarara or any of the characters.**

* * *

Izaya sighed as he looked at Shizuo, who was sitting next to him on the couch with a distant look in his eyes. He sighed again, louder this time, and leaned on his boyfriend. The blonde took no notice though.

"Okay, what's going on?" Izaya asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

Shizuo snapped back to reality. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You're not _that_ much of a protozoan. You should know what I mean!"

"Well I don't!"

"Why have you been ignoring me so much lately?!" Izaya looked down sadly and continued, "Do you not... _love me_... anymore?" The thought scared him so much he felt sick.

The bodyguard was staring off into space again, not listening to Izaya's words.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Izaya shouted, grabbing the taller male by the shoulders and shaking him harshly. "It's true, isn't it! You _don't_ love me anymore! If you've grown so tired of me, maybe we should just... break up..." Izaya started out yelling, but ended in barely a whisper. He rubbed his eyes furiously to get rid of the tears forming in them.

"... Why would you think that...?" Shizuo was shocked by his boyfriend's words.

"You won't talk to me, you won't touch me, you won't even look at me! Did I do something wrong? Please tell me..." he sobbed into his hands.

"Oh, Izaya..." Shizuo hugged the informant gently. "I had no idea it was affecting you so much..." He rubbed Izaya's back lightly until the sobs died down to quiet sniffles. When he looked up, Shizuo kissed him softly. Izaya lowered his eyelids, but didn't close them all the way, and returned the kiss. It was short-lived, but meaningful and full of affection.

"I love you, Izaya. Don't ever doubt that. It's just... Lately I've been scared that I'll accidentally hug you too hard or kiss you too roughly. Worst case scenario, you could end up dead. I would never forgive myself... So I figured the best thing to do was distance myself from you a bit..."

"Shizuo."

The blonde stared directly into Izaya's crimson eyes. It was extremely rare for him to use his actual name, so whatever the raven-haired man was about to say had to be important.

"You're an idiot."

Or maybe not.

"I'm not a doll! You can't break me so easily!" he continued.

"Then you don't know your own limitations!"

"You don't know the meaning of 'limitations', you brute!"

Neither men were surprised when Shizuo threw the coffee table into the wall. He gradually calmed down and took his seat again. "I really wish I could hug you like that, but I can't..."

"I can take it! Come on, do it."

"But what if-"

"Shut up!" Izaya cut him off and abruptly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist. "Hold me. As hard as you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" His determined gaze softened a bit when he saw the anxiety in his lover's amber eyes. "Don't worry, I'll tell you to stop if it hurts." The raven-haired male pressed himself closer.

"Okay..." Shizuo hesitantly embraced the informant. The hesitance soon faded and he hugged Izaya tighter and tighter, burying his face in his neck. Dark hair tickled Shizuo's face, making him smile. _Izaya's hair is soft, and he's really warm. It's like his warmth is spreading through me too. It feels so nice... "_I love you..." Shizuo murmured, holding Izaya snugly and breathing in his intoxicating scent. He never wanted this moment to end.

But like everything, it had to come to an end eventually. In this case, said ending was brought about by a sickening crack and a cry of pain from Izaya. Shizuo released him, horrified, and scooted away quickly. The informant fell back on the couch, clutching his ribs and gasping for air.

"I'm okay! Really, I'm fine! I've suffered worse than cracked ribs before, Shizu-chan," Izaya said after several minutes of regaining his breath. "So don't be upset..."

"I hurt you just like I predicted I would. What kind of horrible person does that sort of thing?! I'm a monster..." Shizuo said, his voice slightly muffled. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them.

"Even if you are a monster, you're _my_ monster. And it's not like you were trying to hurt me."

"But I still did."

"I don't care." Izaya got up and squeezed in behind Shizuo, and encircled him with his arms. He rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder and pressed their heads together. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo leaned into the embrace and didn't say anything. But both of them knew he wouldn't be hugging Izaya any time soon. The informant didn't mind though. All the more reason for him to randomly glomp his boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. This happened? M'kay. At like two in the morning, I saw something on Tumblr along the lines of "Shizuo will never be able to hug anyone as tight as he can". So then I went into "challenge accepted" mode and wrote a random one-shot. Sorry if this is completely terrible! And I'm sorry for getting distracted, I'll get a new chapter of Picking Up The Pieces posted tomorrow at the latest. Blame Tumblr not me.**


End file.
